Raven Eyes, Beneath his Crimson Ones
by AcGap
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha in order to accomplish his mission, to destroy it from within. But he gets to know a certain apprentice to the Hokage. Will he continue his mission? Or will he abandon it for someone he desires? HIATUS, Due to schoolwork.
1. Sasuke's Return

**Konichiwa! NinjakunAlana here, here's a special fic [ Shizune X Sasuke ] that I made for my bro/sensei. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Shizune or Sasuke. Too bad. :( =))  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Sasuke's return.

* * *

A boy, with smooth raven hair, crimson red eyes, possibly sixteen years of age is seen, after a long time in Konoha. We are at the Hokage tower where we see the boy and Godaime Hokage.

"Godaime-sama," Sasuke bowed his head, "I have come back. Never to leave the walls of this nation again." Sasuke says, then looks at the Godaime Hokage.

"No, Uchiha. You shall not be trusted." She says angrily. "You shall not be trusted," she says with more power. "You have betrayed our country before, what proves that you won't do it again!?" Tsunade is completely enraged now.

"Do I still have to prove myself?" He explains rudely, "I killed Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, just so I could come back," he made clear. "I'll do anything you ask, Hokage-sama, just take me back." He continued.

"I would be irresponsible to do such! Who are you to come back like nothing happened, Uchiha!?" She explains with much more rage.

The door to her office suddenly slams open, revealing an obviously tired Shizune. "Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun has found out that Uchiha-kun has come back to the village," she fussed.

Sasuke though, hasn't heard a thing one Shizune had entered the room, her presence to him was like heaven reaching out to him. His cheeks with a shade of pink. _"Who was this woman?" _Sasuke thought.

"What!?" Tsunade exclaimed. "Shizune, take Sasuke to Ibiki, right away!!" She ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" She answers, "Let's go, Uchiha-kun," she says, then puts on a warm smile.

"And Shizune," Tsunade follows up.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asks.

"Don't let any of the rookie nine, find out about this." She commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She assures, she then grabs the stunned Uchiha's hand and runs through the tower, with much speed and stealth roaming in order to find Ibiki.

They were running, hand's clasped in each others, Sasuke with a deep red marked on his face. And as they reached their destination, she let go of their hands and faces the Uchiha.

"Okay, Uchiha-kun, Ibiki-san should be inside here," she said smiling with her eyes closed. As she opened them, she was shocked, no, she was in awe. She felt her face burn, and looked away.

"You okay, Shizune-san?" Sasuke asked.

"_No, Uchiha, I'm not okay, it's because you've become so much hotter than I remember."_ Shizune thought to herself. "Err, nothing, Uchiha-kun, you should go inside now," She leaves him off with a smile on her face.

"Ah," Sasuke replied, "Oh, and Shizune-san," Sasuke calls out.

"What is it, Uchiha-kun?" She asks,

"Call me, Sasuke." He requested, no, ordered.

"Eh, hai, Sasuke-kun." Shizune says with a smile, then looks away with a blush again.

Sasuke enters the room where he had been escorted to, but paused, grabs the handle of his sword and grits his teeth, exposing them. _"Now my plans could go to waste, and it's __**because of that… woman**__." _Sasuke thought deep to himself.

Outside, we see Shizune, she broke down dismayed, and grabs her chest. _"What is this, I'm feeling..."_ She thinks to herself, she rests her palm on her eye soon after.

"What am I doing," she tells herself, "Why am I so bothered by him?" She picks herself up then fixes herself, before returning to the Hokage's office.

As she gets there, she sees an angry Naruto, getting real mad at the Hokage, at least that puts a smile on her face.

"Oy! Shizune-nee-chan!" exclaims Naruto.

"Konichiwa, Naruto!" she replies.

"Uh, yeah, hey. So where's Sasuke, nee-chan?" Naruto insisted. Shizune looks at the Hokage.

"Naruto, Sasuke is with the Akatsuki now, after Orochimaru's death, are you happy now?" The Godaime asks, seemingly annoyed.

"No Baa-chan! He is here! I know it!" The Jinchuriki fights back. Shizune then puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun," she begins, "Sasuke-kun isn't here, if he was, why wouldn't we tell you?" She smiles a warm smile that reached Naruto. "Give us some credit, Naruto-kun, trust us, he isn't here." She clears up, one more time.

"Alright, Shizune-nee-chan." Naruto gives up, obviously guilty of what Shizune said. "Gomenasay Baa-chan." He apologizes to the Hokage, salutes and vanishes, like a real ninja.

"Sasuke-kun, eh, Shizune?" Tsunade grins. "Awhile ago, it was Uchiha-kun," She smiled now. Shizune turned away, blushing as red as could be _"Dang it, I thought she wouldn't notice."_ She thought to herself.

"Care for some Sake, Shizune? You seem stressed out." Tsunade offers,

"Maybe some other time, Hokage-sama, Gomenasay." She declines.

"Psh. Alright then, workaholic." She throws back at Shizune, who just simply, smiles.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter One ! Stay Tuned for Chapter Two: The Result!**

**Oh yeah. :) Hi Benedick-nii-chan! This one's for you! :)  
**


	2. The Result

**Yo! NinjakunAlana here, again! Time for Part two of Raven Eye's beneath his Crimson Ones.**

**WOOO!!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Result

* * *

During the Night of Sasuke's return, Shizune couldn't sleep. All she could think about is the Crimson-eyed shinobi; could he be here for good? Or was this another one of his plots? We have yet to find out. Though it was really none of Shizune's concern, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade's office, Shizune was half-asleep. Well, that was expected since she slept at about 4AM thinking of a certain Shinobi. She wasn't usually like this though, the Godaime wondered;

"Oy! Shizune!" she called; "What's with you today? You aren't usually like this." She impatiently asked.

"Gomen-nasai, Hokage-sama. I just wasn't able to get enough sleep, that's all." She explained.

"Lighten up, Shizune. We'll have a good time later on," Tsunade tried to cheer her up.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama." Shizune smiled.

Sakura then barges into the Hokage office, (**A/N: seems like people love to barge in there. XD)**

"What is it, Sakura?" Tsunade asks.

"Hokage-sama, the results of Sasuke's examination have come in. Ibiki-sama will be here, immediately." Sakura said.

"Good." Tsunade says; Sakura runs off to call Ibiki then.

"You think Sasuke-kun is telling the truth, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune questions concerned.

"Don't tell me you're gaining interest in him, Shizune." A protective Tsunade asks.

Shizune pauses, smiles to herself and says; "Hokage-sama, he's **16**, I'm **31**, there's a very low chance of me liking him." Shizune covers up.

"It'll come out Shizune, It'll come out" Tsunade says while drinking some Sake of her desk.

"I'm telling the truth, Hokage-sama" Shizune smiles now.

As soon as their conversation was over, Ibiki and Sakura come in the office. Ibiki with that plaid look on his face tells Shizune and Tsunade that it didn't turn out very well.

"Well?" Tsunade bluntly asks.

"Hokage-sama," Ibiki says, "Sasuke is…" He then looks at Shizune, "Sasuke is clean." He said, looking dismayed. Sakura then covers her mouth with both her hands; Shizune was in shock and sat down next to Sakura, waiting to hear the whole story from Ibiki. Tsunade placed her fingers on her forehead, unable to accept this seemingly fact.

"Tell us everything, Ibiki." Tsunade ordered at once, Ibiki just nodded.

Flashback: Sasuke's Interrogation

"_Take a seat, Uchiha," says a calm Ibiki._

"_Hn." Was all he muttered. _

"_Now, tell me why you've come back to the land you have once betrayed," Ibiki says, looking at Sasuke._

"_I __have__ to restore my clan." He said straightforwardly. "After learning the secret of my brother, Uchiha Itachi, that is." Sasuke continued._

"_Oh?" Ibiki says, sounding interested. "What is this secret of your brother, Uchiha?" Ibiki asks._

"_He wasn't really the bad guy," he explains, "He just portrayed the role of one, killing our family and all just to stop the coup de' tat of our clan" He says, coldly._

"_Interesting. Seems like your brother was a double agent," Ibiki says_

"_Exactly." He points out. "But now that he's dead, it's no use keeping it a secret anymore." Sasuke then gives out a chuckle._

"_I see." Ibiki says._

"_Not like you care." Sasuke said._

"_Hn. Alright, Uchiha, time for round 2." Ibiki says._

"_Let's just get it over with," he said wanting to get out of there already._

_Ibiki then uses his interrogation jutsu, making the sign of 'ram' using his hands. For about 2 minutes, he wandered in Sasuke's mind, finding everything that he had just said, was true, killing Orochimaru, Deidara Itachi, and his teammates. After then, he could look no more; his face was sweaty and looked tired. Giving out a look of disappointment, all he could say was; "Sasuke you're clean, you may leave now." _

_Sasuke then gets up from his seat and walks to the door. Grabs his signature belt from Orochimaru and throws it to the ground. _

"_I'll be staying at an inn downtown. " Sasuke made clear, "If ever, the Hokage wonders where I am, that is." He said, then disappeared._

End of Flashback.

"Hn." Was all Tsunade could say. The fingers on her forehead were now balled into fists, seemingly angry that Sasuke was telling the truth. "I guess it can't be helped." She finally admits, putting a smile on Sakura and Shizune's face as they stood up. "Ibiki, you are dismissed," Tsunade ordered.

And as he was about to exit, he looked back at Shizune and said; "Oh and apparently, Shizune, you've been occupying his thoughts." Shizune blushed and Ibiki then fled.

"Hn. Alright, Sakura! Inform the Rookie Nine and call Yamato and Kakashi here, right away!" Tsunade impatiently ordered.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" she said, then took off.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, what do you think?" says Shizune.

"I think… you worry too much about him." She replies with a giggle.

Moments Later

Kakashi and Yamato enter the office through the window. Apparently it was closed, so Kakashi had to knock, and Shizune had to open it.

"How professional" said Tsunade laughing.

"Hey, we got here as fast as we could." Kakashi said feeling gloomy.

"Anyways, what are we here for, Tsunade-sama" asked Yamato.

"A scouting mission." Tsunade said.

"But we're highly ranked Jonin." Kakashi sighed. "And you're just gonna give us a scouting mission?" Kakashi complained.

Tsunade looked so annoyed, but Shizune tried to calm her down, and briefed Kakashi and Yamato of the situation instead.

"Yamato-san, Kakashi-sempai, you are to scout Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Shizune explained. Yamato and Kakashi were silent for a moment.

"I see." Kakashi said. "Apologies for acting like a kid, Hokage-sama." He said full of remorse.

"It's okay, Sempai, we're going out later, you should come too, right Tsunade-sama?" Shizune joyfully offered.

"The more the merrier." Tsunade said.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is called; Fateful Night.**

**Please R&R! ^____^  
**


	3. Fateful Night

**Yo! Latest Addition out Now!**

**Hope you like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Fateful Night.

* * *

After that breaking revelation from Ibiki, we see Shizune, Yamato, Kakashi and the Godaime Hokage in a bar. It was just about 9pm, and already, Tsunade was drunk.

"Haha! Shizune! That was SO FUNNY!" she shouts between laughs.

"Tsunade-sama, I really thin you're drunk. Please, you should go home and rest." A worried Shizune says.

"Nah! Shizune! You know me better than anyone! I can..." *hiccup* "..take care of myself" says Tsunade, her cheeks tinted a fair pink, and she then started to laugh to herself again.

"Yamato-san, Kakashi-sempai, do you mind taking Tsunade-sama home?" she requests.

"Hey, Shizune!" Tsunade says while standing up, "You..you..haven't drunk ANYTHING yet.." she was swaying now. She sits down again, drinks some more sake and puts her arms over Kakashi's shoulders.

"Tsunade-sama, please, you're drunk, we should take you home." Says a calm Kakashi, expecting her to agree. But instead, she kicked his manhood, leaving Kakashi, defeated.

"Now now, Tsunade-sama, don't get carried away." Said Yamato, obviously laughing his ass off.

"You want a piece of me too..huh? Yamato?" says Tsunade punching the space in front of Yamato.

"Okay, that's enough Godaime-sama." Kakashi said grabbing her left arm, "Yamato, lets go." He said, while Yamato grabbed her right arm.

"Will you be okay here, Shizune-chan?" Yamato asks.

"Hn. Yeah." Says Shizune, followed up by a warm smile that made Yamato smile as well.

Naruto enters the bar after Yamato and Kakashi bring Tsunade out, and gives them a casual nod & smile, Uzumaki style. He then sees Shizune and sits down beside her.

"Oy, Shizune-nee-chan! I think Yamato-taichou likes you.." Naruto chuckles.

"Don't be ridiculous, Naruto-kun!" she stated, "What're you doing here, anyways?" she asks him.

"Waiting for Sasuke, Sai and Sakura-chan!" he proudly says, then puts his hands behind his back.

"Well, I was just leaving," Shizune added.

"Come on! Shizune-nee-chan!" Naruto grabbed her sleeve. "Join us, nee-chan" he said.

"No, I should get going, I still have a lot to attend to in the morning." She explained.]

"Come on! We rarely do this nee-chan! And now Tsunade-baa-chan is out of here, no one would dare stop us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Baka, let her decide what she wants to do," says Sasuke, coming in.

"Sasuke-kun…" Shizune says.

"Shizune-sama, you could go now if you want to." Says Sasuke.

"Teme! We should join Shizune-nee-chan! She works like, ALWAYS!" hyperactive Naruto says.

"Not if she doesn't want to, baka." Said Sasuke.

Then enters Sai and Sakura, hands clasped in each others, obviously in love.

"Good Evening, Shizune-sama." Says Sai politely.

"Uh, hai Sai-kun." She says with a smile.

"Will you be joining us, Sempai?" Sakura asks.

"I really should be going…" she insists.

"Come on, Sempai, stay and drink with us." Sakura said, obviously not taking no as an answer.

"Yes, Shizune-sama. It is a custom you join your friends, at an occasion like this." Sai explained.

"Yeah Shizune-nee-chan!" Naruto agreed, "Please stay with us," he pleaded.

"Alright, if you say so." She finally submitted.

After a few drinks, some good laughs, some stories and memories to share, we end up with a drunk Shizune and Naruto, of course, Shizune would stay put and behave, but Naruto? It's a whole different story. Just after he got completely drunk Kakashi and Yamato come back to the bar, to secretly watch their target for 2 weeks.

They order some sake and watch Naruto make a fool of himself by talking to inanimate objects, punching the air around him and constantly speaking of nonsense. Like how Sai shouldn't date Sakura and all.

"You, know…" *hiccup* "Sasuke… Sakura-chan **shouldn't **date Sai." Naruto said, puuting his arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Get off me, baka." Sasuke said, shoving Naruto away. "She should get to choose who she wants to be with, Naruto, not you." Sasuke defended.

"That's right, dickless." Said Sai with a smile.

"Why you…" *hiccup* "Why don't we settle this… outside." He continued.

"It's not worth it…" Sai continued, taking a sip of Sake.

Soon after, Naruto made about 25 clones inside the bar, squeezing everyone, so Sasuke got shoved into Shizune's chest.

"I…I'm sorry… Shizune-sama" Sasuke said while blushing.

"It's quite alright… *hiccup* Sasuke-kun." She said, not seeming to know what happened.

"Tenzou.." Kakashi said to Yamato. "The kyuubi could break out any moment now, be on your guard, just in case." He continued, signaling to Naruto.

"Hai, Sempai." He said.

After that Naruto's clones vanished into thin air, because after that Naruto pulled out a rasengan towards Sai, he dodged, but still got hit.

"NAAAAARRUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!!!" Sakura said punching him so hard he fell unconscious.

"We'll take care of him, Sakura, you take Sai home." Kakashi said.

"Yeah." She said carrying Sai on her back, then disappears.

"Well we have to carry another one again…" Yamato said, he then looks at Shizune.

"You'll be fine, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Yamato-san." She said with a smile, then watched them take off.

"It's 3am, Shizune-chan, I'll walk you home." Sasuke offered.

"Hnn.." was all she said, her face marked pink, showing how drunk she was. "If you insist..." she agreed.

After paying a huge bill, Shizune and Sasuke were walking out of the bar, but after a few steps out, she fell, unconscious. It's obvious though, that Sasuke caught her and put her on his back. _"What a mess this is, I don't even know where she lives..." _Sasuke thought. _"Plus the fact that she's totally drunk." _He gritted his teeth. _"I'll take her to my apartment, then."_ After that, he raced to the rooftops.

Once Sasuke had opened the door, he set Shizune on the floor, she was asleep. He grabbed his futon and laid it on the sole room of his empty apartment. He then carried Shizune bridal style and set her there.

He gazed upon her, catching a smile on his face, he leaned down to kiss her, but she turned to the other side, leaving him dismayed. So he got up, and walked to get some food from his kitchen. Until he heard some noise from the room. He quickly rushed to her side to hear some things from Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't like.. Sasuke-kun, okay?" she said in her sleep, making Sasuke angry.

Again, a dismayed Sasuke just proceeded to his living room, took of his shirt and collected chakra, while Yamato and Kakashi peer through his window, watching him.

* * *

**Yey! Whew! That took long to write.**

**Please Review! (begs)**

**Tune in for Chapter 4: Breakfast, with interest! ^___^**


	4. Breakfast, with Interest

**Sorry it took so long, I wrote One-Shots eh. Plus I watched True Blood. *love*  
Anyways, here you go, Chapter 4! Enjoy;

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Breakfast with Interest

* * *

It was 7 in the morning when she woke up, she had a massive hangover. The room was spinning, she made her way to the bathroom and washed up, to realize she wasn't at her home. But where exactly was she? Exploring the room, she sees Sasuke gathering chakra.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?" he looked her way. "Ah, Shizune-sama, you're awake."

"Yeah, Thanks for last night" she blushed.

"I'll make us some breakfast." He stood up.

"No, I'll do it, it's the least I could do." Smiling, "I just have to buy some ingredients." She walked to the door. "I'll be back." She closed the door.

Shizune headed to the market to buy ingredients, bumping into Kakashi and Yamato on the way.

"Ah, Shizune-san. Ohayou." Yamato said with a smile.

"Sempai, Yamato-san, Ohayou."

"What brings you here, Shizune-san?" curious Yamato asks.

"I have to buy some food, which reminds me, Sempai!" she drags Kakashi to a corner.

"Easy now." Pushing her back gently.

She whispered "What's Sasuke-kun's favorite food, Sempai?"

"Eh? Why do you need to know, Shizune?"

"Come on, Sempai."

"If you must, It's rice balls with tomatoes in it." He said. "He also prefers kukicha tea."

"Thanks Sempai. I'll be going now," she nodded.

…_with Kakashi and Yamato_

"Hay... Sempai."

"What's wrong Yamato?" he got out his favorite book, but glanced at Yamato with his exposed eye.

"It's nothing Sempai," he let out a sigh.

Kakashi smiled using his eyes, and after a while, looked at Yamato again. "There are many women out there, Tenzou."

Puzzled, he just smiled and thanked him.

_ Back to Shizune…_

"Thank you." She said to the vendor who handed to her first purchase. "Well, I have the tea mix, now for some rice." She proceeded to the next vendor.

She took 20 minutes to shop and went back carrying half a kilo of tomatoes, some Nori, rice and the Kukicha Tea.

_Knock Knock._

Sasuke opened the door and let her in. _Time Check: 7:45AM_

"I thought you left." He started.

"I told you I was going to come back, wasn't I?" she headed for the kitchen, while he shut the door.

"Hn." He then went back to recover chakra.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't we pick out furniture later on?" she offered.

"Hn?" he questioned. "Breakfast is enough, Shizune-sama. Thank you though." Coldly he says.

"You helped me when I was drunk, Sasuke-kun, this is the least I could do, who knows what could have happened to me if you hadn't been there,"

"Hn."

_ ..Outside_

Kakashi and Yamato were on a branch visible at the back of Sasuke's apartment. They were still doing their mission, and keenly observing every move the Uchiha made.

_ ..Back Inside._

Curious, Sasuke put his shirt back on and stepped inside the kitchen, leaning on the doorway. He just loved the way she arranged her things in the kitchen, just like a patient in a hospital room. He grinned slyly at his own thought.

"You must be hungry already, Sasuke-kun."

"Uh, not much." His stomach growled. _Thanks a lot._

Shizune just giggled. "I'll call you when I need help, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke went back to the living room, and fixed it. Since there was no furniture whatsoever, he decided to eat on the floor later on. Much like a picnic. He sighed. _What now?_

Shizune washed the tomatoes and soaked the rice in water. She put the stove on and let the water boil. Searching the cabinets, she couldn't find anything she could to cut these tomatoes. _Of course, he must buy instant meals._

"Sasuke-kun, may I borrow a kunai?"

He got his kunai and gave it to her. _How embarrassing, I don't even have a knife in stock._

"Thanks." She washed the kunai as Sasuke left the kitchen.

After a few minutes of preparing breakfast, she checked on the tea. _Good thing he has cups._

She set the cups at the table and mixed the tea with the hot water, all she had to do know was pour it. Though, having a hangover wasn't particularly the best thing to have at this situation. Shizune felt her head and her body drop from fatigue, but her concentration matched up, resulting to spilling the boiling water on her right arm, along with her sleeve.

_Waaaaaaaaah! _She then gets herself into a sitting position.

Kakashi and Yamato hurriedly moved to check in on Shizune, while Sasuke rushes into the kitchen and stumbles upon her, hurt. He crouches to her and examines her arm, rushes to the living room, gets his aid kit and sets it on the table.

He opens the faucet, grabs a towel from the kit and soaks it in water. Gently unwraps the sleeve from her arm, exposing her red skin, he puts the wet towel on it preventing the burn from getting worse. He grabbed his kit and gets medicine to calm Shizune down.

After approximately 10 minutes, he finished the procedure. Wrapping ever so loosely a damp cloth on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I spilled hot water all over your kitchen floor."

"Baka," Shizune's eyes widened. "That's not what really matters now, is it?"

"Thank you,"

"Hn." He stood up, helped her stand and both made their way to the living room. "I'll take care of things now." He went back to the kitchen and got the rice balls and served the tea. Coming back to the living room with a tray and 5 nicely shaped rice balls a kettle of tea and 2 cups. Set it in front of Shizune and sat down across her.

"Itadakimasu." They both said.

Due to the injury, eating was fine, but drinking tea was another thing. She couldn't hold her cup properly, for one thing because it was hot and another she was right handed.

"Sasuke-kun.. do you mind?" she hesitated, but it seems she had no choice.

He got her cup and placed his free hand under her chin, positioned the cup near her mouth, and that's how she drank. All flushed. _Great._

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

_ ..Outside_

"Noooo!" Yamato screeched to Kakashi.

"Easy now, Yamato."

_ ..Back Inside_

They were about done eating, so Shizune stood up carefully, with Sasuke by her side they made their way to the door.

"Now I have a reason to help you with your re-decorating, Sasuke-kun." She announced.

"You don't have to force yourself, Shizune-sama."

"It's coz I want to, Sasuke-kun" she kisses his cheek.

"Uh," he blushed, putting his hand on it. "Thanks…"

"See you later then."

"Yeah."

More so, Sasuke's thoughts were filled once again by a certain medic nin. But what are his true intentions?

* * *

**WOO! Sorry took so long, other things were bugging me. LOL.  
Next Chapter: Shopping!! LOOL!**

**Tobi: I wanna be in this story. *cries***


End file.
